This contract will provide technical support services to the Epidemiology Coordinating Committee of the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases. Three major areas will be supported: (a) data management and data processing support in analysis of complex biomedical data files; (b) epidemiologic and biostatistical consultation in assessment and analysis of data relating to the various diseases under the purview of NIDDK; (c) preparation of technical reports on these analyses, including details of file management and scientific assessment of analysis results as they relate to current knowledge of disease conditions related to NIDDK. The contract will support activities of the Committee by providing technical resources for research, which will enhance our understanding of the NIDDK diseases and develop new data to document the incidence and prevalence of these diseases and conditions in the general U.S. population; define specific demographic segments of the population that are increased risk for development of these diseases; identify etiologic determinants and risk factors for development of these diseases; determine the natural history of the diseases in the general population and in specific subpopulations; quantify risk factors for morbidity and mortality that might be amenable to control and prevention; document forms and sources of medical treatment including drugs, physician's services, and hospital care; quantitate the impact of these diseases on the U.S. medical care system; and define disability and death accountable by these conditions.